Corruption
Immoral action and direct exposure to demons might result in the accumulation of corruption within a character's soul. Corruption is a component of the alignment system - as a character gains corruption, their alignment degrades towards chaos and way from the true law. Spirits of Chaotic Evil alignment, when witnessed directly by mortals or other entities, elicit a corruption roll of the victim's Meditation (Mind Control) + Sanity against the CE spirit's PRE Rating as its profane nature rips at mind and soul. If the demonic creature wins the roll, the victim gains 1 point of corruption + 1 for every Boost. The corruption roll Boosts on a 5. Spirits of Lawful Good alignment, when witnessed directly by mortals or other entities, elicit a redemption roll of the victim's Meditation (Mind Control) + Insanity against the Lawful Good spirit's PRE Rating as its sacred nature attempts to burn off evil from the soul. If the angelic creature wins the roll, the mortal loses 1 point of corruption + 1 for every Boost. The redemption roll Boosts on a 5. Entities with an alignment of Chaos (demon voivodes, warlocks etc.) also elicit a corruption roll as detailed above, but their nature is so base and defiled that the corruption roll Boosts on a 3 instead of a 5. Entities with an alignment of Law (angel seraphs, lightbringers etc.) also elicit a redemption roll as detailed above, but their nature is so pure and elevated that the redemption roll Boosts on a 3 instead of a 5. Characters of Neutral Good alignment or higher gain a Sanity bonus to their Meditation roll against corruption. This Sanity bonus is +2 for Neutral Good alignment, +4 for Good alignment, +8 at Lawful Good alignment and +16 for alignment with Law. Insanity represents the divine protection the angels surrounding your aura provide against the taint of the Void and its devolved inhabitants. Characters of Neutral Evil alignment or lower gain a Insanity bonus to their Meditation roll against redemption. This Insanity bonus is +2 for Neutral Evil alignment, +4 for Evil alignment, +8 at Chaotic Evil alignment and +16 for alignment with Chaos. Insanity represents the dark shell the demons surrounding your aura spin against the evolution of Light and its evolved servants. When an action is committed which the GM deems particularly significant or noteworthy in its contrast with a character's alignment, the character makes an unmodified roll of 2d8 against a difficulty defined by the number of alignment brackets removed the quality of the action was from their current alignment's typical character. If the roll succeeds, alignment remains unchanged. If the check fails, the character gains or loses a point of corruption depending upon whether the action committed was more Good or Evil than their current alignment. Note that it does not matter if the action was more or less moral than the current alignment of the character - the ego naturally resists transformation for better or for worse. Redemption Roll = 2d8 + Sanity vs. your character's Corruption. Corruption Roll = 2d8 + Corruption vs. your character's Sanity. A character's sanity is equal to 15 - Corruption. Their Sanity points and Corruption points therefore always total 15 in aggregate. The gain or loss of corruption points should always initiate a soliloquy wherein the character justifies their altered worldview and attitude towards others. This may be the source of experience points if done well. Character (corruption 6) risks further corruption: 2d8 + 6 vs. 2d8 + 9 Character (corruption 12) courts redemption: 2d8 + 3 vs. 2d8 + 12 Character (corruption 12) risks further corruption: 2d8 + 12 vs. 2d8 + 3